Creative Imperfection
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: There's birth, there's death, and in between there's maintenance. (SI/OC Self Insert) :ch11: the worst field trip ever
1. Adoption Arc: Cutter

.

.

 _They say all good deeds are rewarded. If a hard life ends in death, then what on earth was the reward?_

.

.

Snow is symbolic.

In a lot of ways, I think of marriage. A glimmering white gown, sparkling silver chandeliers, and a tiered cake with elegant decorations. I see white roses dancing in a snowy breeze. There are wolves, coats powdered with the white of winter, galloping in sprays of ice. Trees with gnarled branches and empty husks coated in a blanket of frosty color.

Add a dash of red and the scene changes.

The lights of the street are sinister. Their shadows are moving irregularly and I can almost picture glowing crimson eyes within them. The calm weather feels eerie, the silence of the wind like a funeral. The lack of snowfall makes everything feel like it has been frozen in time. Blood is spilt.

"Suna, did you cut yourself? Let me get you a band aid."

I pull my gaze away from the chilly window. My homework is strewn in my lap, toppled over my knees and on the floor. A small piece is in my hand, clutched too tightly, enough that one of my fingers has a line of red.

I take a deep breath. Dad is already back.

"Here we are." His smile is wide as he gently wraps a cute kitten band aid around my finger. When he stands, he pushes up his glasses in a way that means business. "Did you get all your homework done? If so, I bought some baking supplies from the store this morning. How about we make some cupcakes?"

I nod mutely, never mind the fact that I had never started on the assignments before me. He grins anyway.

"Excellent!"

The doorbell rings, stopping him in his tracks. He makes a face, which isn't weird. We live a ways from town. It's too cold out for a visit, much less one so late. It's strange.

I look out the window as he sheepishly laughs, "Mah, sorry. I'll see who it is, and then we'll get on those cupcakes."

He disappears out the living room.

To occupy time, I shuffle my papers into some meaning of organization. They aren't on the floor anymore, if that's a plus. I keep one ear out for dad, listening as the door opens and gentle murmurs come from the foyer.

If it was another child protective service agent, I was going to bed without cupcakes. Regardless if dad was looking forward to them. It would be a long night anyway.

"Suna, come here for a moment!"

I close my eyes. There was only one outcome to this.

Placing my homework down, I shimmied my way off the couch. The outrageous green color clashed horribly with the cream carpet and tan walls. My typical toddler jeans and shirt was an oddity that stood out all on its own, couch excluded. I could thank my dad for that.

I knew what was happening when I rounded the corner. The door was ajar, so much so that I could see everyone in the foyer. Dad was there, his usually goofy expression severe. A boy stood next to him, though looked hardly as youthful as his looks. His height was impressive as well as his beauty. The dingy light of the front did him no justice.

The little girl was there too.

She gazed into air, eyes glazed with confusion and world weary exhaustion. She looked like she didn't even know why she was tired. Her hand remained firmly fisted into the boys pant leg. Dad turned and smiled at me, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a smile that said to be welcoming.

"Suna, I want you to go make Yuki comfortable, okay? I need to talk with Kaname-kun."

The situation was real. Kaname had the same flowing locks of his mother, with the same serene expression of his father. He glanced down at his amnesiac sister with something of longing, before saying in a voice of velvet, "Go along, Yuki. I'll be right with you."

The girl didn't move. Her gaze was rooted at her feet, unmoving and unrelenting. Kaname's shoulders slumped. The action sparked my dad into movement, who crouched in front of Yuki with his infamous winning smile.

"Hello, Yuki. My name is Kaien. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He giggled like a schoolgirl. Yuki seemed more alive at this, blinking at dad's strangeness. He gestured to me, standing awkwardly in front of them. "That's Suna, my daughter. Do you want to say hello?"

Kaien had a way with kids, of just making them laugh and feel welcomed. Yuki was holding her fort, though, and its name was Kaname. The boy looked crushed when all she did was lean towards him more. I inhaled deeply. I didn't want to intervene, but for his sake, I would.

"I have a bird." I made no move towards her, instead pointing behind me. "I can show you him, and then we'll make cupcakes."

Yuki's eyes met mine. I had never seen the color of red, but it looked so startlingly predatory that I had to hold my gaze firm. It was Yuki after all. She couldn't hurt a fly.

She tilted her head up to Kaname, voice as soft as the wind, "You'll stay?"

Kaname brightened like the sun, running a hand through her hair, "I will. I have to talk in private for a moment. Suna will take good care of you, alright? Go along."

She nodded slowly. We all watched her release her brother, her movement robotic. She only made it up to Kaien before glancing back like a lost child. With heavy reluctance, I had to meet her halfway.

I walked around dad, peering up at her curiously, "What's your name?"

Her gaze was like an empty box, neither oblivious nor knowing. She didn't answer, only averting her gaze. I narrowed my look, but held my hand out in invitation, "My birds upstairs. Wanna come?"

Her gaze lowers to my tiny innocent hand. She's conflicted. I find it ironic how menacing I look compared to who she was not even hours ago. Could a toddler even look menacing? She gives Kaname the look of permission, the 'is what I'm doing right?' look. He nods, his smile gentle and warm. She fidgets but extends her hand and to attentively grasp mine.

It's cold.

I offer the barest of grins because I've been told by the neighbors if I smile too widely I look creepy, "His name is Cutter. I'll show you."

I tug, not hard, but enough to get the legs moving. She resists, expression finally morphing into a pout. Kaname would be out of sight, I thought forlornly. By the look he's giving his sister, it isn't the first time she's refused to go anywhere without him. Amnesia be damned.

"C'mon Yuki." He reaches forward and ruffles her hair. Her eyes brighten at that. "I'll be right here. Don't you trust me?"

Ah, yes. Typical sibling guilt tripping. By Yuki's startled look, she hadn't been exposed to it yet. Cunning Kaname is cunning.

"Be good." Kaien tells us as Yuki far more willingly lets herself be dragged by me, but not without the hopeless backwards glances of a lost puppy. I almost want to plant myself on the stairs and tell her my bird died. She'd probably be much happier with that outcome.

Cutter is too lazy to greet us when we go into my room. He opened his cage (to the ire of dad who cannot figure out how he does it) and was sitting contently on my pillows. He liked the soft sea foam color of my bed better than his outrageous green bars. I could sympathize.

Yuki stiffens at the sight of the bird. I watched her from the corner of my vision, knowing she likely was holed up in that dusty mansion her whole life. Did she even know what an animal was before she lost her memories? That was extensive.

"Cutter." I whistled. He fluttered obnoxiously and landed on my shoulder. Yuki had presumed otherwise and had ducked into my closet. The doors were flaky and rusty, so watching her trample to escape my bird was both amusing and appalling.

"He doesn't bite." I watched her peer out behind the doors, giving me an accusing look. "If he does, you can scold him. He knows better."

She furrowed her eyebrows but remained hunkered down in her newly dubbed second fort. I figured I had at least gotten her in the room. It was outstanding in itself.

"Cutter." I began, stroking the bird. "Tell Yuki she's pretty."

"Pretty girl!" He chirped, bobbing his head.

Yuki gave a gasp, eyes a lit with awe instead of her earlier suspicion. Like a moth drawn to the light, she eased herself out of her hole, approaching us with barely restrained child energy. Cutter bobbed his head a few more times.

"Say I love you." I told him, watching as Yuki approached. She was almost an arm's length away.

Cutter wasn't very good at three words, so only made out, "Love you! Love you, pretty girl!"

Yuki laughed.

The noise had me pausing, my next command on my tongue. Her laugh was kind of squeaky and horse, but it has such a charming sound. It wasn't annoying or weird. It was the type of laugh I'd see a well-dressed lady have, sitting contently down for tea and hearing a badly said pun. Yuki had an amazing laugh.

Yuki was now standing in front of me, shifting in her boots with excitement, "Pretty bird?"

Cutter responded with equal enthusiasm, "Pretty bird! Pretty girl!"

I held up my hand, letting Cutter wobble onto my fingers. Yuki nearly fell on her back when I extended him to her. Her awe was now trepidation.

"You can hold him." I reassured. "He likes you."

Cutter cemented that with a loud, "Love, love pretty girl!"

Yuki meshed her mouth into a thin line, glancing at the door longingly. Cutter made her decision for her by eagerly hopping onto her shoulder. I knew what was going to happen, but stuck my hands at my side and Yuki proceeded to flail around my room like a duck. Cutter loved chase though, and continuously hovered after her, screeching compliments.

"He won't bite." I said again.

She stumbled and nearly fell, but caught the bed for support. Cutter landed on her head triumphantly, standing firm with a soft, "Pretty girl."

"Cutter you scared Yuki." I chided, seeing her terrified expression. "Say sorry."

"Bad bird!" He clucked to himself. "Bad bird!"

Yuki slowly blinked, as if reality had shifted. Cutter had made his way down to her shoulder and she was leaning away like it personally offended her. But her expression was conflicted.

"Not bad." He voice was barely heard over Cutter's guttural noises. "Not a bad bird."

Cutter cocked his head. She eased a little.

"Ask for a kiss." I tilted my head at her alarmed look. So she knew what a kiss was. "It's alright, Cutter isn't a big flirt. Platonic kisses are the best."

"Kiss, kiss." Cutter bobbed up and down.

Yuki made a face, starring at Cutter as Cutter leaned back and forth away from her. He was impatient but at least listening.

"Kiss?" Yuki asked, face turning the slightest of red.

Cutter touched his beak to her chin, making the impression of a kiss noise, "Kisses! Muah!"

Yuki blinked in surprise, before dissolving into excited giggles. Cutter liked mimicking people's laughter, and his tone deaf laughing only brought her near hysterics. I cracked a smile grin at the two, Yuki's flushed face from laughing, looking absolutely delighted. Cutter, bobbing up and down to the laughs.

I knew he was behind me and only tossed the barest of looks. He didn't need to know I saw, especially the content, hopeless smile on his face as he gazed at his sister. Kaname looked reassured about something, if Kaien gushing behind him was anything.

"Yuki." His voice silenced her immediately. Forgetting Cutter completely, she rushed to him with a big grin. My bird found the running tedious and went back to my shoulder, where I offered a rewarding pat. The siblings hugged it out.

"I have to go." He immediately winced at her crushed expression, "I won't be gone long. Cross will take care of you while I'm gone."

Her lip trembled. I had the keen sense of knowing Kaname was having a panic attack, despite looking completely at ease.

"Don't cry." He begged, wiping away at her cheeks. "I won't ever leave you, Yuki."

"But you're leaving." She said, like the biggest lie in the universe was him.

I watched him close his eyes, seeing century's worth of stress weigh him down. I took the reins and said, "Cutter is brave. He can protect you while he's away."

Yuki perked up at this, having probably a better connection with my bird then any human in this household. Kaname launched onto the Cutter boat immediately.

"See?" His signature loving smile was back (masking his eternal relief). "I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"Promise?" Yuki raised her head imploringly.

He patted her head, "Promise."

She didn't seem any less perturbed. She clung to him up until he left, sending looks at the door like she'd run off after him. I didn't know, nor did I want to find out. I figured the only way to win was through my bird.

"He promised."

Yuki was looking out the window, where Kaname had disappeared to minutes ago. A limo had picked him up, which was accordingly suspicious but not unexpected. I was back to my homework since dad had caught on to my laziness. Cupcakes were postponed.

"He'll be back." I told her. She was sitting next to me, propping herself up on the couch rest to get a better look outside. "He looks like he likes you very much."

Yuki softened at that. She became less window sticky and even allowed herself to be distracted by TV cartoons. Everyone on screen was enthralling to anyone that age anyway. No surprise.

"Yuki, Suna!" Dad swooped into the living room with a dramatic twirl. "I made some beans and rice for dinner. I hope you enjoy it with all your heart!"

His flare was killer a few years ago. It was something of an acquired taste. Judging by Yuki's sour expression, it was going to be much longer than a few years.

.

.


	2. Adoption Arc: Yuki

.

.

Yuki was frustratingly stubborn.

I had an idea of it from her teenage self, but had always assumed Zero was just a bad influence. It seemed it was a naturally engraved trait of the Kuran family. Stubborn as hell, and won't eat chocolate chip cookies because raisin cookies give her anxiety.

I sigh.

She looks away with several generations' worth of stubbornness. A thousand yen says Juuri's side of the family.

Dad does a great job of looking like an idiot, holding the tray of cookies carefully, "These are chocolate, Yuki. Suna doesn't like raisins either!"

She looked at me. I nodded solemnly.

"It was just one time." Dad had comical tears in his eyes. "Don't abandon meeeee!"

She snatched a cookie, munching it up with an annoyed pout. It morphed into a content look. Hot and warm cookies is the way to the Kuran heart it seemed. I felt the need to try it on Kaname. Dad got over his moment quick enough to pivot like an actress, nearly dropping the tray in the process.

"Kaname will be visiting tomorrow morning." He recited for Yuki's benefit. Despite knowing much already, she was incredibly forgetful. She forgot how to tie her shoe laces, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what yogurt was, and the date was like a foreign language. Dad was concerned.

Yuki brightened like the sun, "It's my birthday."

Dad laughed happily, "Yup! My little Yuki is going to get so many presents! Just wait until you see Suna's gift."

Yuki looked at me. I averted my gaze, because if she stared at me too long I'd tell her what I got for her. She had killer puppy eyes and she wasn't even trying.

"Cutter got you a gift too." I added for her and dad's benefit. I had an allowance, just barely. I liked doing chores to fill up time.

Yuki leaned forward excitedly, petting my shoulder like she could wipe the secrets off me, "What is it?"

"It's not your birthday till tomorrow." Damn those eyes. "If I give it now, Cutter will be upset."

She relented at that. Out of everyone in the house, Cutter was her favorite and had been for the last two months she's been with us. She could walk right over dad's drapes and not give a shit, but move a single feather out on Cutter's head and it was an apocalyptic hell.

"Okay." She took another cookie.

"Suna!" Dad made a show of waving around my bright green backpack (his buy). "Your homework isn't done yet!"

I discretely hid my grimace. He noticed anyway.

"That's no good Suna." He chided with a wagging finger. "Homework will help you learn. How come your only seven and already so unmotivated!"

I wondered how weird the look he'd give me would be if I told him the truth. Instead, I shrug my shoulders. Yuki is staring at us like when she discovered peanut butter for the first time.

"Is school fun?" She asks.

Dad fixes his smile on his face, but doesn't seem keen on elaborating, "Suna doesn't like it very much, but if you'd like, I can homeschool you! It's just like school, just without the walking."

I didn't want to mention she'd learn exactly jack shit from him, especially social norms. Likely why she didn't have many friends in the future. Dad's fault, as always.

"School is fun." I defended to his surprise. "There's lots of games to play. Learning is just boring."

Yuki had already made her decision long before the conversation started, "I want to go to school."

Dad knew when he was defeated and sighed theatrically, "I suppose? We'll need to get Kaname's opinion first."

Yuki puffed up her cheeks like a chipmunk, "He says yes."

Dad blinked.

I chimed in, "He'll stay longer if you ask."

She clammed up immediately, looking at me with intensity. Time was everything for his visits, and seconds were precious. Last visit had ended with Cutter landing a dump on his head. He stayed for a full extra hour, leaving Yuki over the moon and Cutter even higher on her list of favorite people.

Kaname of course said yes. Not even he could resist those eyes.

Yuki was (according to Kaname's attempt at vagueness) three years older than me, therefore eligible for middle school next year. It was a huge leap, but she was determined to catch up. Thanks to Kaname's helpful presence, her memory seemed to get better. I didn't doubt it was the seal. Changing species would fuck anyone up.

Thus, dad got the homeschool and I got to play chess with Kaname while my adopted sister struggled to death. I was losing poorly. Not that I minded. I dare say losing to the king of all vampires was the best thing to happen in a while. Yuki was giving off fumes from where she and dad were on the couch. It was likely math.

"Calm down." Kaname chuckled amusedly. "You have a long time to prepare, Yuki. It's already remarkable how far you've come."

Like all Kuran, her response was stubborn frustration, "Suna's smarter than me."

"I'm weird." I told her as I rearranged the pieces after another colossal lose. "Plus, you can't remember things. You're probably very smart, you just don't know it."

Her expression became lighter. Dad seemed relieved he wasn't dealing with a combustible time bomb of ten year old emotions (Yuki tantrum). Kaname was truly content to be as far as possible from the math. I could sympathize.

"Kaname-sama." The weird name popped out of her mouth. She wouldn't drop it, not matter how many times Kaname looked bewildered. "Do you go to school?"

"Yes." He smiled understandingly. "One day, you can go to the same school as I do. It's called Cross Academy."

Yuki gasped like a secret had been found. Dad looked like a preening peacock. His only income is owning the academy anyway, all elementary, middle school, and junior high divisions. It was a place for the super-rich and, apparently, the blood eating kind.

Yuki beamed excitedly, "Will Kaname-sama go to school with me?"

Kaname's carefully didn't let his smile drop, "The classes are separated, Yuki. Vampires and humans don't attend classes together."

Yuki was unsurprisingly devastated. I tacked on to rectify his mistake, "But you'll see each other between classes. Campus is small, right?"

Dad stood up with all the flare of an idiot, "Right! The job of this academy is to bond our species, to promote the pacifism we long desire!"

Yuki had the face of someone who didn't understand a thing. Kaname laughed quietly, "Thank you, Chairman Cross. This school wouldn't happen without you."

Dad, on cue, blushed like a schoolgirl. "Kaname-kun, you're too humble! How is the night class, anyway? Taking nicely to their change?"

"It's been difficult." He admits, moving his pawn forward and ending another round of 'beat a seven year with lost hopes and dreams'. "The adjustment isn't very well liked. They aren't used to the pills to be happy about it yet."

"It'll take time." Dad says, all business now. "I have the utmost faith in the night class!"

Kaname smiled at that, "I won't disappoint."

"Where is the night class?" Yuki asked, trotting away from math to join us. She was starting to learn avoidance already, bless her.

Kaname knew a sister-is-going-to-stalk-me attempt when he saw one. He had become astoundingly good at recognizing it too. Whether or not her intentions were innocent or just conniving, that was all up to Yuki at this point.

"You'll know when you go to school." He pokes her nose playfully. She bats his hand away with a laugh.

Kaname's present is the same as can be remembered, a rare flower encased in resin. Dad got her a cute dress to wear since the weather was getting warmer. My gift was less creative and was a picture book (because words were overrated) on how to do origami. Yuki enjoyed it for approximately four seconds before descending on Cutters gift with childish glee.

I don't blame her. Anyone would love a tricycle.

The weather was just clear enough for a test drive. The road was rigid and far less maintained then in town, but there wasn't ice and snow around anymore. Kaname had the expression of a parent nibbling their fingers nervously, just without the emotion of it. Dad was doing his best trying to make Yuki not crash. I, being the respectful younger sibling and very caring, was taking pictures despite the overwhelming stressful situation.

The day ended up with a bruised knee and another shit dive on Kaname, curtesy of Cutter. Yuki had trained him well.

.

.


	3. Adoption Arc: Suna

.

.

The first real moment happened here.

I wasn't good with feelings. I was great at directing people in doing it with another, but with me involved it just didn't work out. There was the world's thinnest barrier between me and the world, one I couldn't imagine ever going away. Not with the current knowledge I had nor the situation I was in.

Yuki happily ripped my wall to shreds.

It happened in my room one morning. A day off from homework and school and just overall nasty things. Another bed was put in my room, a soft red to fit Yuki's tastes. She was sulking in bed, knowing Kaname wouldn't visit for another week or so. Cutter rested on her pillow, looking like the world couldn't bother him. The warm sunlight from the window only made this day all the sleepier.

I was resting, having buried myself in blankets so deep a shovel couldn't reach me. Today was a nice day, but was still shitty all around. This day would always be shitty, not because I consider everyday shitty.

But March 3rd is when I lost my family.

Dad knew this, thus he didn't wake us up like any parent would. Because I wasn't always Suna Cross but I was Suna Katsuki once too. It didn't bother me, not nearly as much as it should. I just fixed it by being grouchy and lazy. I barely knew them anyway. But it was the thought that counts.

"Suna?" Yuki is sitting up, her newly cut hair skewered with bed head, "Are you awake?"

I made a short grunt. She rubbed her eyes, "Why is it so late? I feel funny."

Probably disoriented from so much sleep. I was immune by now. Dad says I'm blessed to be a slacker.

"It's nothing." My voice is muffled by my pillows. "I'm just tired."

"We slept all morning." She points out airily. I wonder if she was trying to make a point, but she says, "Aren't you hungry?"

I take a deep breath to preserve patience. "No. I'm going to sleep."

But Yuki had century's worth of vampire Kuran blood in her. It made itself known in her stubbornness and her amazing ability to lawn dart into my torso. Which hurt by the way. I didn't bother pushing her away, deciding to just groan about my losses and damaged hip. Yuki pouted.

"Why are you sad?" She nestled herself in front of me. Luckily my head was stuffed into the pillow or her eyes would have had me singing my secrets. She made an annoyed noise when all she got was mumbles from me.

"Suna." She whined.

Cutter made himself known by screeching from across the room, "Good morning!"

Yuki laughed, "Yeah! It's morning Suna! Hop up, hop up!"

I played Defenseless Still Animal(trademarked) in hopes she'd give up. She had a small attention span after all. Unfortunately, it seemed to be annoy-your-sibling-to-death day. I felt miffed that Kaname was not here to enjoy it with me.

"Suna!" Yuki sing songed as she used her much stronger body to roll me off the bed. I hit softly on the comforter that fell with me, gazing up from my crumpled heap at Yuki's shit eating grin. Cheater.

"What?" I finally ask.

Her grin falls and she screws her face up in confusion, "Is today special?"

"No."

She squints at me. I raise an eyebrow as she shimmies off the bed to lay next to me, never mind that one of my legs was still propped on the bed. She folded her hands on her stomach.

"Hey." She started. "What do you do if someone is sad?"

I close my eyes. "Who knows?"

"But you know everything Suna." She replies smartly. "So, what do you do?"

I have the strongest feeling to just roll under the bed. The energy that requires wasn't in me, so I threw my hand over my face, feeling a hundred times more tired than I was when I woke up.

"You talk to them." I told her.

"Okay." She smiled softly. "How was your day, Suna?"

"I just woke up." I said dryly.

Her smile stiffened. "Oh. Uh. What else do you do if someone is sad?"

I didn't answer. Dad chose that moment to knock, scaring Cutter back into his cage. Regardless if Dad had given up keeping him in there, he still made a big deal about it. No one liked Dad's rant.

"Girls?" He poked his head in, "What was that noise?"

"Unceremonious puberty." I said.

He blinked.

Yuki laughed, rolling out from the comforter to stand up with flourish. Dad was well skilled in anticipating what Yuki was about to do, and opened the door to accept her flying hug with a delightful laugh.

"How's my sunshine this morning?" He asked, twirling her around.

"Suna's sad!" She giggled, patting his cheeks. "Hey, what do we do to make people happy?"

Somberness washed over dads face, his eyes trailing to me sprawled on the floor. The look of faraway despair disturbed me, since this man had been through the worst of the vampires, so I took the liberty of blowing a raspberry at him.

He cracked a small smile, "Yes, let's take Suna out to town. How about it, huh? Want to get some sun?"

"Yeah!" Yuki scrambled out of Dad's hands, rushing to me with startling energy.

I let myself be dragged to my feet and dressed for the day. Yuki didn't have a lick of fashion sense, but always insisted she be dressed almost identical to me. It could be the effect of joining and having the share my clothes for a few days, then getting attached to them when Dad took her shopping. The only positive of the trip was a few rocks she collected. Thus, I was stuck having Yuki invade my wardrobe and having to buy duplicates because she was clingy as hell.

I stare at her, or us, as Dad wrangles Yuki's hair into a ponytail in the bathroom mirror. It was hot out and even Yuki couldn't stand the heat sometimes with her boundless energy. We both wore a flower print shirt, with matching plaid skirts that stood out so outlandishly I had to turn away. It was always Yuki's pick.

"Suna, here's a hair clip! Your bangs will make your forehead sweaty." Dad chided, clipping back my short hair with practiced ease. I remember when he still accidently poked me in the eye. It's been a few years.

"Let's go!" Yuki was practically hauling me out the door as Dad got his shoes on. "Let's go! Can we get ice cream?"

"It's almost dinner." Dad protested. It was weak in the face of Yuki's killer eyes. He relented almost immediately.

The town was only a short walk down the hill. It wasn't impressive, but it was antique. Many tourists found themselves wandering around, taking pictures and browsing the old shops. We moved on the more modern end of the town, where cars were more common and a supermarket stood proudly amongst the worn buildings.

"Ice cream, ice cream!" Yuki hummed, skipping up and down aisles. Dad would sometimes call out over his shoulder for her to slow down, but remained fixated on products and prices. He was eyeing the vegetables too much for my liking.

"Strawberries?" I asked, because we were in the produce section. Might as well get what was needed instead of backtracking.

"Oh." Dad nodded sagely, picking up a small canister. "Good choice! Why don't you and Yuki go find some cherries for the Ice cream?"

I nod and scope my sister out by the fruit. She was swaying from side to side happily, staring at the apples with a large amount of awe. I wonder how something so insignificant can be so neat to her. But amnesia is tough to work off.

"Hey." I start, but halt when I see who is standing next to her.

"Oh." The blonde turns to me with a serene smile. "You must be Yuki's sibling? I found her lost on aisle thirteen."

I squint at him, because it was a little weird for a noble vampire like Takuma to be in a supermarket of all things. He was rich. He had people to do this. It was convenient he was standing with Yuki, of all people. It was too suspicious.

"Yuki, stranger danger." I murmured.

My sister blinked widely at Takuma, the blonde's smile twitching downwards a fraction. He seemed to realize how bad this looked.

"Ah, no, I'm a friend of Kaname's." He defended with an awkward chuckle. "I was just browsing."

"Kaname-sama is here?" Yuki leaned forward, eyes penetrating in a way that could suck the secrets out of anything. Takuma seemed to realize that anything was him and took a step back.

"Unfortunately, no." His smile turned sympathetic at her crushed expression. "He's at a meeting right now, but he told me he wanted to see you tonight. He never stops talking about you, Yuki."

Yuki, for all her glee and blushing, narrows her eyes at Takuma, "Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" He laughs with an elegant bow. "Ichijo Takuma, at your service milady."

I raised an eyebrow. The charm has no effect on Yuki, whose face remained blank in the face of vampire charisma. Her fort was still Kaname, with a mote and everything. Takuma straightened, coughing into his fist. Even when embarrassed, he looked like a regal prince. He made the apples look bad.

"Anyway," He took Yuki's hand, giving it a kiss, "I will see you again, Yuki. It was pleasure to finally meet my best friend's interest."

I deadpanned. One word away from sending Yuki over the moon. From the looks of the stars in her eyes, she was only a step away. We watched Takuma leave, a butler nearby scurrying after him. It seemed we weren't the only ones baffled by his appearance, as some customers had stopped to stare as well. He was incredibly eccentric.

This visit was not a coincidence.

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

Yuki slowly blinked, coming out of whatever fantasy she had been living, "He told me apples don't fall far from the tree. What does that mean?"

"Probably something dramatic." I told her honestly.

She opened her mouth, but was stopped as Dad approached, holding a packet of cherries to us like a treasure. She was sufficiently distracted, but I kept a watchful eye on the shadows as we headed home.

It was March 3rd, after all.

.

.


	4. Adoption Arc: Kaname

.

.

Kaname was the real duck here.

The first day of school, for Yuki anyway, had come at last. To Yuki it was almost as exciting as the time she first had cheese. To me, it was like watching an old VHS tape that only showed a blue screen. Over and over again. Dad was not thrilled with my drollness.

"Suna! You shouldn't be moping, after all, your big sister is gonna join you in the wondrous field of education!" He twirled with flourish as we got our backpacks on. "Think of all the friends you'll make! Oh, I can't wait to meet them. C'mon girls, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Yuki cheered, trotting after him. I matched her pace with my lazy shuffle.

It was sunny, which matched the mood of entrance ceremonies perfectly. It was my first time seeing an event. Yuki looked about as flustered as I imagined she'd be amongst the sea of middle school sailor uniforms. It'd been a little startling to see frilly fluffy Yuki wearing something so normal.

I deadpanned at my dad sitting next to me. If anything, he was to blame for that stigma. He was making his own scene, swaying in spot with a camcorder and gushing loudly to himself. Parents next to us were either amused or bewildered. He was the headmaster here after all.

"Look! Yuki is going to walk! How exciting!" Dad cheered, looking seconds from leaping up and screaming. "See, Suna? Wave to your big sister!"

I did so. Yuki looked like she wanted to fade away into the crowd and die at Dad's spectacle. Luckily, those around her were so condensed together they couldn't pinpoint who he was yelling to. The stares were impressive though. I played innocent and continued to wave.

"Please, exit in an orderly fashion." The first year rep beckoned Yuki's group out. She offered a halfhearted wave as she passed, looking queasy and scared. I silently prayed for her. God knows she needs it.

I headed to my division once the excitement wore off. I was late, but it was excusable under these circumstances. Halfway through the day I found my eyes trailing out the window, amused at the sight of the junior first years running through the track. Especially at Yuki in a track suit. And falling. Multiple times.

 _Bless the existence of photography,_ I thought.

She was doing well, despite misgivings. A few girls laughed with her and cheered her on. Yuki, flustered and confused, followed them with wide eyes. She was making friends, however awkward she was. They didn't seem to mind her oblivious stare, giggling and patting her back. My lips twitched when Yuki's face bloomed into a smile.

"Don't lose it." I whispered, closing my eyes to preserve the memory. "It won't happen, but don't lose it."

Yuki wouldn't shut up about her day the minute she ran out of the gate towards Dad and I. It was 'Akira did this' and 'Yukari-sensai taught me this'. Dad was nearly vibrating with excitement. Yuki's mood was infectious.

"And, I learned the hurdle in physical rec!" My sister pranced on the road ahead. "Takiya-senpai helped me through it. She was so nice!"

Dad sparkled, "Yuki, you should invite your friends over sometime. Wouldn't that be fun?"

I looked away to hide my grimace. Yuki and friends meant her room. Her room is my room. Yikes. Yuki continued to babble on about school all through the day. She only stopped when Kaname was stepping through the front door.

"Kaname-sama!" She chirped. Her school uniform was slightly ruffled from the long day. She adamantly refused to take it off, mostly because- "Look! Look! I started school today. How do I look?"

Kaname, bless his soul, took everything that a sparkly doe eyed younger sister could give him and gave it back with a pained smile, "You look mature, Yuki. I hardly recognize you."

"That's no fun." She pouted, likely not getting the praise she wanted. "Kaname-sama, will I ever see you in your school uniform?"

Kaname winced. Yuki's eyes narrowed slightly. I inhaled and stepped closer, lamenting my new title as Kaname's pint sized superhero. It seemed every visit I had to save him from demon little sisters. I supposed being a meat shield to Yuki was better than any other vampire.

"He just walked in, Yuki." I kept my tone level, since scolding someone older than me would look weird. "At least get dad."

Because regardless if Kaname liked it or not, the minute he carried his vampire princely presence through our door he was owned by Yuki, lock and key and everything. That also means she dictated his time here. All it took were those eyes.

"Alright." She relented, prancing back with a shy smile. "Thank you for coming."

Kaname mirrored the smile, pleasant and warm, "I wouldn't miss it, Yuki."

She giggles and runs to the kitchen, her shoes clacking against the floor. I watch Kaname slump in the foyer, taking off his jacket with the will of a grandparent and the strength of a turtle. Poor guy.

 _Be strong._ I took his jacket, ignoring his surprise completely. _She isn't even in high school yet, just wait till she hits puberty._

Dinner was nice, despite Yuki's unending energy. She babbled about school, dad talked about school, and Kaname looked like he'd rather be talking about anything but school. I hid my amusement behind a bushel of broccoli. His older brother complex was something else to see him nauseous at the idea of Yuki growing up. He was probably stressing about her seal. Or maybe possible boyfriends. Like Zero.

Oh boy.

"Kaname-sama," Yuki swayed happily in her seat and as close as humanly possible to her brother, "Do you think you could, uh, help me with my homework?"

Kaname blinks, his fork halfway raised to his lips. He glances over at dad who seemed just as eager for the answer- _if Yuki hadn't staked her claim dad would probably have adopted the kid already-_ and slowly sets his utensil down. He clears his throat.

"I don't know if I have the time." He admits honestly. Honesty doesn't save him against Yuki's kicked expression. "I'm sorry I've been busy, Yuki. I'll see what I can do."

"That's okay." She murmurs. "I understand."

I glance between the two, Kaname's closed off expression and Yuki's bowed head. I saved myself the indecision and pinch my thigh. If there was anything going to ease the girl of her obsession, it was two careful steps in the right direction. Even if it was a couple year jump start, no one would be the wiser.

"If you join the Disciplinary Committee," I start, faltering slightly when their gazes turned to me, "He'll be able to visit you during school hours. You can study then."

I don't know if that solved the issue, but it definitely brightened Yuki's existence. Kaname didn't look unhappy, but then again he hardly looked happy to begin with. His face did soften at his sister's enthusiasm.

"How do I do it? Is it hard?" She leaned on dad, who laughed joyfully at her affection. "Tell me, please!"

"Okay, Yuki." Dad patted her head, nonplused to the idea of his adopted daughter learning self-defense. "I'll see if I can talk to the Committee Leader. You might not get in right away, but it's good to see you getting involved with club activities. Especially safe guarding the school. My little Yuki, heroic and grand!"

"Ew! Dad, you're crying on me!"

I stifle a grin. Kaname catches my eyes, and I watch with no little amount of satisfaction the gentle smile on his face.

.

.


	5. Adoption Arc: Zero

.

.

Zero was skinnier then I remember.

Actually, he was boney. He had barely the trace of muscle and everything of a stick thin pre-teen. He hunched in on himself and looked like the world's smallest chew toy under Dad's winter jacket. The snow outside was howling, but not matter what Zero would not move from the porch, eyes fixated on his feet. His hair was silver, but dirty and mangled on his head. He'd been through hell.

"Yuki, Suna." Dad said, hand on Zero's shoulder like he was afraid the boy might fall over. "This is Zero. He'll be staying with us from now on."

Yuki put a hand up to her mouth.

I did my best not to stare too hard, since having so many eyes on him made him shrink deeper into the jacket that's already four times his size. Barely, rustic brown could be seen around the hem. It didn't look good, but then again, he could heal quickly.

He was a vampire now, after all.

"His family was attacked by a bad vampire." Dad elaborated. A haunted look that cast shadows down his face was there. "Girls, take good care of him while I talk to these gentlemen. It'll only be a moment."

Behind Dad, two others with dark trench coats hovered in the wind, long hats covering their features. Zero didn't seem to acknowledge or care about them. So, vampire hunters. He didn't seem to acknowledge anything, though. But he was also likely covered in blood, a lot of which not his own. The longer he stayed like that, the worst off he was.

"Bath." I said, since Yuki wasn't blinking.

"R-Right." Yuki stepped forward, cautiously, like a deer sniffing at a fruit. Zero's eyes stayed at his feet, distant and tortured. "Can I touch you?"

He didn't move.

"Can I touch your hand?" Yuki was within arm's reach now, looking him over curiously. "I'm going to take your hand now. We'll go upstairs. Okay?"

He didn't answer.

Slowly, gently, she slipped her arm around his. Her fingers barely made it around his hand before he was leaning almost all his weight into her. She stumbled, but held. It was an impressive show of her gym track record. I felt my head tilt as she looked over at me. It was strangely commanding look, something foreign on her doe-like face. But her eyes were red and sharp. Seeing her holding Zero like that seemed like a deal sealer.

"Towels." I said, taking a step backwards, "I'll get the bath started."

"Hurry." Her voice barely carried over the creaking of the stairs. I had the water somewhat lukewarm before the door of the bathroom opened as slowly as expected in a horror movie. I figured if Zero was the movie, his shoulder was definitely the crime scene. The jacket was limp and dripping in Yuki's other hand while her other remained firmly closed around Zero's. Probably because if she let go, he'd eat the ground.

That, and that was a lot of blood.

"Is he hurt?" I asked, though already knowing the answer. The temptation to pull his lip up was amusing.

Yuki shook her head, ushering the taller boy into the bathroom. He followed like a zombie, his feet dragging with every step. His eyes never left the floor.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Yuki asked, a tad desperately. Zero, like a watch being wound up, robotically moved his arms through the motions. His shirt hit the floor with jerky movements, followed by Yuki's soft gasp. It wasn't bad, not compared to how the shirt looked. But the dark, dried blood coating his neck and down his chest was alarming. If he hadn't been turned, I doubt he would be alive. The darkness in his gaze told me he didn't care.

"Yuki." I held up a wet towel, two more lain out and ready for this. She took it, not sparing me a look as she hovered over his shoulder.

"I'm going to clean it now." She murmured, trying to make eye contact but failing. "Okay."

Standing around watching her dab at the area didn't seem like a good idea. I made myself useful by setting up the remaining supplies, making sure the shampoos were in order to read and body washes weren't confusing. Regardless if he'd been a capable prodigy beforehand, he was a hurt kid now. I doubt he'd even understand the reasons behind a bath. It was odd, but I made sure a shower sponge was there despite being a careless buy. It's a better material then daggering your fingers into your skin. It'll help.

We left him afterwards, the bathroom door clicking shut behind us. Yuki didn't seem to want to move, hovering around it like a mother hen. I saved her the indecision by tugging her to the guest room, preparing it for a future resident. I doubted Zero liked dust.

It wasn't much. Looking at the whole situation, I wouldn't fault him if he decided to drown himself in the sink. It was bleak, it was lonely, and all he had was two girls. Dad wasn't much help with the Association crawling around. It was a major load off Zero's back though. Anything was at this point.

Breakfast was almost painfully awkward. Zero sat there in borrowed clothes, an itchy looking sweater and pants that were a smidge too short. The night hadn't been kind to him, dark bags and pale skin all wrapped together under untidy hair. Yuki sat next to him, her fork toying with her food just as often as she looked over at him. Dad was doing his best by filling in the atmosphere with nonsensical words. All in all, it was a dumpster fire.

"Do you want seconds?" I asked, since I was sitting across from him. Zero barely blinked down at his untouched plate. It definitely shook him, since he shakily raised a bite to his lips. He grimaced colorfully.

"It's my specialty steamed rice!" Dad gushed, scooping up some furikake to mix in with it. He hoarded it to himself since me and Yuki were picky about that stuff. "If you don't like it, that's fine! Yuki loves my recipe, so there won't be leftovers!"

"Dad." Yuki sounded a tiny bit exasperated. Being a pre-teen did not spare her of parental exhaustion. Dad relented, letting us eat in some amount of peace and leaving Zero alone. Which, I figured, was for the best. He was easily agitated from what I remember. Then again, something might be better than nothing. I don't think he's even breathed since he walked in the door.

And like a terrible omen, the doorbell rang.

I stopped chewing, watching Yuki brighten and master the art of disappearing from reality to teleport to the door. Dad made a noise, probably to stop her, but the very notion was in vain. Nothing kept her from Kaname. I heard to front door open and moved seats, taking up Yuki's. Zero had stilled, eyes locked on the door with wariness. Did he think it was a vampire hunter?

Casually, I took his fork out of his hand. He jumped, head snapping to me. He didn't show much emotion behind it all, but his eyes told me he was surprised. Full offense when I took his knife.

"He's a guest." I said, before Yuki dragged Kaname around the corner like a trophy to be showed off. If the trophy was for being glared at, Zero would have won.

"Kaname-sama," Yuki, likely forgetting everything about the situation, gestured excitedly to Zero, "Zero is new here, he's going to stay with us. Zero, this is Kaname! He saved me from a bad vampire."

I watched them stare each other down, Kaname with a bit more confusion and amusement then the seething hatred behind Zero's eyes. Though, it seemed to be an improvement that Zero was staying in his chair. He was listening. Good.

Dad, sensing the whole situation going towards the flammable area, stood up with an almighty pivot, "Ah, how could I forget? Kaname-kun, we weren't expecting you till later!"

"I wanted to surprise Yuki." He smiled at Dad, doing his best to ignore the killing intent leaking from the teen to my left. "But I seem to be intruding."

"No!" Yuki was quick to bash that notion into the wall. "It's fine, why don't you eat breakfast with us, Kaname-sama?"

"Yuki-"

"Shut up!"

Zero shook the table with how forcefully he shoved himself out of his seat. It was almost impressive to see the chair clatter the floor and the teen stalk out around the table, pointing at Kaname with every ounce of emotion pouring into that single motion. I almost wanted to thank Kaname. I hadn't seen him move an inch since the vampire had shown up.

"What are you doing, hanging off that . . . that _thing!_ " Zero's voice was hoarse and hollow, different then I'd imagined it to be. It sounded like its use had worn out a long time ago. The rage behind each word made him sound powerful despite looking ridiculous in Dad's bright green sweater.

"H-Hey! Zero!" Yuki wasn't so amused with that reaction.

"You realize what he is, right?" Zero snarled, hand fisting itself in the tablecloth, "He's a _vampire!_ "

Kaname didn't say a word, gazing coolly back at Zero. I wondered if he'd ever been in a situation like this before. Probably not while half covered in frost and wound up in a half hug with his amnesiac sister and a disorganized mess of a family.

"Zero-kun, Kaname-kun is a dear friend of Yuki's." Dad explained gently, not making a move towards the seething kid. "He's not a bad vampire."

"He saved me." Yuki's stubbornness showed its ugly head as she took a step in front of her brother, eyes glinting red in the dining room light. "Kaname-sama would never hurt us!"

Zero's entire posture had gone from rigid to outright flee or fight mode. He was breathing through his teeth. I was sure he was ready to throw a punch, but he backed off with a vicious, "You're all _crazy!_ "

He bolted out of the room, the stomping up the stairs the only noise of his retreat. Yuki, however, wasn't going to let that slide. She was on his tail in a heartbeat, calling his name as her voice disappeared upstairs. A door slammed. Silence.

Dad sighed, "I'm sorry about this. He just arrived last night."

"I see." Kaname managed a smile at Dad, "It's fine. I fear I may have stirred up some emotions."

I watched him unwind, rolling out the tension in his shoulders and taking my empty seat. Dad retrieved a drink for him and joined us.

"Welcome back." I greeted, since the theatrics had toned down. Kaname smiled at me over the rim of his cup, a little more content now that barbed words weren't in the air.

"He arrived last night?" Kaname prompted, which didn't need much more pushing for Dad to lay out the story for him. It's the same as can be remembered. His family was murdered by a pureblood vampire, he was the only survivor there when it happened, and he was staying here now. Granted, a lot of details left out by my presence, but I hadn't been told to leave.

I wasn't exactly eager to follow the drama upstairs either.

Kaname, after several mildly concerned glances at the ceiling, stood up, "I understand. I believe I'll be taking my leave early. Do tell Yuki I'm sorry."

Dad smiled weakly, "She won't like it."

Kaname returned it, painted sad and weary, "It's better this way."

We walked him to the front door, the eerie silence from upstairs unsettling in its own way. Yuki would never miss seeing Kaname off. Zero had said something mean, likely. She's probably in our room cocooned in a yard thick of blankets. Cutter would keep her company for now.

"Come back soon." Dad wished as Kaname tied his scarf around his neck. The pureblood offered a nod in return before glancing at me.

"Take care of Yuki for me, will you Suna?" He asked, his lips twitching upward slightly. I ignored the fakeness of it, knowing it was the uncertainty of the situation catching up to him. A vampire was living with Yuki now. He was probably biting his nails with worry.

"Yes." I said. "Come back soon."

He nodded once more, and closed the door. Dad patted my head before heading upstairs, likely for damage control. With that thought in mind, I troublingly wondered the ramifications of future events. And with Zero's slow decent into bloodlust and Yuki's free for all buffet smile. Well.

It's time to be a better meat shield.


	6. Adoption Arc: Ichiru

.

.

All things considered, things were going well.

Zero wasn't going to be enrolled into school immediately. Dad was giving him a breather to settle in before launching that. Yuki both worried for and disliked Zero, which was to be expected. They were like opposite spectrums. Both victims, but different survivors. I wondered how well they'd get along if Yuki still had her memories.

I also wondered why Dad thought fishing was a good bonding exercise.

"Don't look that way, Zero!" It was amazing to have someone grouchier then me around Dad, he soaked up all the lectures. "The local lake has a surplus of bass. It's absolutely gorgeous to see the view! Like sparkling mildew on a sweet, spring morning!"

He honestly believes the three of us agreed to five in the morning. In a single moment of companionship, Zero and I shared an annoyed look. It was brief, before he glared ahead. But he was starting to turn into my favorite person around here. Never mind he was still drowning in clothes two times his size and that Yuki thought skirts would be ideal for this trip. Nothing compared to Dad's flower print fishing trousers.

The object of Zero's ire. Also, Yuki's boundless enthusiasm.

"I've never been fishing before." She gushed, wiping at her eyes with sleep. "Oh, will there be goldfish? Koi? Oh, oh! What if there's a _sea serpent!?"_

"Do you ever shut up?" Zero grumbled.

Yuki's mood plummeted into an irritable scowl. Dad was busy supplying our backpacks, so the mediation was gone. The two looked ready for another bout of verbal abuse. I exhaled, clocking in as the resident meat shield.

"You both are loud." I complained, pointedly not looking at them. "Don't talk to each other if you don't like each other."

"I don't dislike Zero!" Yuki exclaimed, her long hair nearly whipping me in the face in her jerky movements of trying to put her boots on. Zero blinked but didn't show much of a reaction beyond that. Yuki was weird like that. She'd scream at you and still be quick to call you her friend. It'd only be a week and I was surprised Zero hadn't packed up and run away from this dumpster fire.

"Kids, c'mon now." Dad appeared, gifting us our backpacks. Zero hesitated before taking his, probably upset with Yuki's hand me down pink one. Yuki was all too thrilled to be dancing around in her cat one. I lifted my grey one, glanced over at Zero, and sighed. I was still on the clock.

"Wanna trade?" I mumbled, giving my backpack a look of distaste. He bought it without a fight, handing the pink monstrosity over. It wasn't terrible, but it did loosen him up a bit. All the better not to hear a spit war between my siblings.

The lake was a long way from the academy, so we hopped in Dad's beat up electric Bolt car. It made an odd humming noise when he turned it on. There was also multiple suspicious dents in the car, all of which I doubt were accidents at some point. The seating arrangement wasn't hard to work out. Yuki happily proclaimed herself the oldest of the three of us and sat in the passenger seat, leaving Zero and I to stare out the windows in the back. Light, grossly outdated pop music played through the radio.

Dad's tastes were always endearingly terrible.

Though, regardless of what Dad has said, the lake was ugly. The trees had long overgrown into the waters and moss and weeds coated every inch of blue water that we could see. The mud was almost six inches deep when stepped into. It was agonizing. Yuki was having the time of her life.

"Ten thousand feet up in the Alps!" Yuki sang, stomping through puddles with gleeful giggles. "On Mount Koyari! Let's do the, Alpine dance! Hay!"

Zero was less then amused.

"Do we have to be here?" He complained, bundling himself up in a raincoat. Probably to pretend we weren't there.

Dad set up the last of our chairs by the lakebed, cheap dollar store fishing poles leaning on them. He grinned at Zero, "It'll be fun! Don't you want to catch fish with your sisters?"

"You're not my family." The biting reply was going to be abused to its fullest in the coming years. Yuki heard it, didn't like it, and with a mighty leap stomped up the mud at Zero's feet.

"Hey!" He snapped, raising his arms.

Yuki stuck out her tongue, "Don't be so mean! C'mon, you'll have fun!"

He glared, but didn't protest when Yuki looped her arm through his in a familiar hold and dragged him to his chair. I watched them, feeling like a poorly made intro to a bad TV drama.

"Suna! If you keep standing there, the mud will eat you up!"

"What?! Dad, is that true?!"

"Don't be so gullible, idiot."

"Zero, you-!"

Fishing was fun.

Well, if I ignored my Dad's obnoxious cheering and the bickering of my siblings. It was nice to forget about vampires and crazy things. I decided there that fishing was my favorite, right above watching Yuki stumble through Physical Education. Said girl was doing her best, but had too much energy to sit still and wait for fish to bite. Chasing after the shadows of birds suited her better.

Zero treated the pole in front of him like it wasn't there, threw his hood up and curled up in his chair. Not even a shovel could dig him out. All in all, a wonderful bonding trip.

Well. Except when Dad went off after Yuki to make sure she didn't get lost, leaving me with Zero. Not a bad deal. He didn't talk and I was free to the silence. A minor blessing.

A blessing that ended with a quiet, "How can you stand them?"

I don't think I was meant to hear it. For a moment, I entertained pretending I didn't. Instead, I sunk heavily into my chair, winding my fingers with fishing line. It was odd for him to speak to me. But, I knew, Yuki had a blabber mouth. Our situations being the same probably struck a chord with him.

"I love them." I said, "It's easy to forget about bad things around them."

He snorted, showing his opinion of that. It would have been easy to let it go like that, but my mouth was opening before my brain.

"Do you like them?" I turned to see his reaction. It was a nice change to see him sitting up, although leaning boredly on his fist, at least he wasn't trying to drown himself in clothes.

"No." His expression was blank. "I'm here until I pass the hunters exam. I don't need this place."

Yeah. We know how that goes.

"Give them a chance." I faced the lake, deciding not to meet Zero's scowl. "You might enjoy it here before you leave, brother."

The fishing trip was great. I somehow turned into Japan's most unwanted to Zero, who avoided me like the plague afterwards. It was a step up from Yuki's buzzing presence that drove him up the wall. He tolerated Dad and her. But he never made eye contact with me again. I figured that was to be expected, and let it be. I didn't want to be his replacement Ichiru.

All in all, a great bonding experience.


	7. Vampire Arc: Orientation

.

.

Zero entered Cross Academy without any issues.

Besides detesting the place in all its entirety, he fit in moderately well. As well as a new student could anyway. Based on Yuki's rants, the class was both enamored with the enigmatic boy and scared shitless. I couldn't blame them, his glower was on crypt keeper levels of scary. They didn't have a jump scare waiting at every corner of their house though. Zero liked to hide.

Which he tried to do when it became apparent Yuki's hopes and dreams had been crushed.

I quietly sipped a glass of milk. Zero, pale and tiny, stood in the doorway. He wasn't completely in sight, half his body taken in by the door frame, but nothing could hide dad's outrageous sweater. Despite finally getting himself a wardrobe, he didn't part with any warm clothes he had. He wore them religiously, piling himself in blankets and yard thick shirts. I suspected skin contact phobia.

At the moment though, it was sister's tears phobia.

"He saw me." Yuki has her head buried in her knees, her hair cascading around her in auburn waves. She pushed herself up against the couch, bare feet threading with the carpet and pulling at it with her toes. Anger, sadness, betrayal. A broken heart.

I imagine anything could break after you've witnessed a vampire sucking blood, her forgotten brother notwithstanding.

"He saw me, what do I do?" She moaned, shoulders shaking. I sat on the couch behind her, nursing my cup thoughtfully. Yuki hated crying in front of others, whether she was aware she held them back or not. It was easier to stay out of sight and mind, or else she'd cut herself short.

"I, I knew he was vam-vampire, but" She hiccups, "I just, I thought, He wasn't. I'm. I'm scared."

 _You're growing up,_ I gently lower the rest of my glass over her head into her lap, _realizing the worst of the world is ugly isn't fun._

She sobbed in her glass, which probably only made her more frustrated. Nobody liked something in their mouth when they are crying. But the warm milk eventually calmed her. But it barely dented the surface of a horrible mess. Her hair was everywhere, wet and sticky with tears. Her face was pinched red, barely seen through her curtain of hair and her knees. Her shorts were soaked with tears.

"I'm scared." She cried.

Slowly, I take strands of her hair in my hands. I figured its better she's scared of vampires sooner than later. Granted not to that specific vampire, but it was either going to be him or Zero and I'd choose him in a heartbeat over the declining health of my brother. Carefully not to tug at her head, I card my hands through her hair and ignore the grossness of it. She slumps heavily against my legs, her shuddering gasps the only noise in the room. Zero hasn't moved.

"He wouldn't hurt you." I start off, picking and choosing my words like a flavor of a cake. "He's probably scared too."

"H-How?" Yuki wipes her face with her sleeve. "That doesn't ma-make sense."

I hum. "Does he ever show off his fangs?"

Yuki stills. Like a shadow, Zero disappears behind the doorframe. I don't imagine he's gone, but if Yuki caught the expression on his face she might just burst into tears again. It might have been something extraordinary to walk in on, but I wasn't worried. Dad was stuck in the office.

"He doesn't." I answer for her. "I think, he doesn't _want_ to scare you. Scaring you, it scares him."

I twine her hair between my fingers, contemplating the siblings. Kaname was arrogant but deceptively vulnerable. Like Swiss cheese, and Yuki was his holes. The girl herself was like a butterfly, erratic and unpredictable. Growing up too fast and moving forward. Gone in the blink of an eye. Fragile, but resilient.

"He's afraid you'll hate him." I said.

Yuki _sobs,_ "I love him."

The confession had me pausing. Those words were a long way off from having true, heart wrenching feelings behind it. But the words were in the air. She'd said them, with conviction and promise. I didn't doubt her, but there was another heart that had just been wounded in that very moment, and it was stomping up the stairs.

Yuki barely lifts her head, craning around with impossibly red eyes. I wonder if she's ever cried at school, if others pause and stare at those orbs. She's delicate. Everything about her is gentle. Her eyes scream predator.

I pat her head. "Then tell him."

She didn't, but that's not what mattered in the end. Two days later found her on an ice cream date with him, smiling and swooning. She'd been restricted from going to visit him again, but was given permission to ask the front gate for his time if he was available. She was on cloud nine. Kaname didn't look or act different like there was anything wrong between them. He was good at hiding his anxiety. Zero, however. Well.

Ironically, _it_ happens at dinner time.

Yuki was already setting the table, babbling excitedly about her date and dad listening with too much of his own energy. If he had a 'go out with a vampire for ice cream' award, Yuki would have twelve pinned to her shirt. It was starting to feel like TV static in my ears.

"-and then, and then he told me he likes strawberries!" Yuki gushed, "Headmaster, do you think we can make chocolate strawberries for white day?"

The weird title had sprung up just as suddenly as her starting to call Kaname her senpai. It left dad gloomy, but Yuki was unbendable about her decisions. I was surprised she hadn't started calling Zero 'honorable coworker' at this point. It'd probably piss him off.

"That sounds good, Yuki!" Dad praised around the rain clouds forming over his head, "You really enjoyed yourself today."

"Yeah!" She turned to me, like I hadn't heard the entire conversation already, "Suna, Suna! Did you wanna hear about it?"

I loved her, but the static was becoming a police siren. My hands almost sprung up in surrender.

"I'll get Zero." I fled. A short cry of exasperation followed, but Yuki was easily distracted. Dad was training her well.

There's always this feeling you get when something strange is happening. A sweat forming around your wrists, a chill building on your neck. A door left ajar. Yuki's and mine. It was an unspoken rule around the house to keep it closed. While Cutter was a well behaved pet, no one wanted to risk the chance he could escape. The door stayed closed.

A single feather brushed the floor.

 _Oh._ I bent down to pick it up. It wasn't a fluffy baby feather. It was long, curved slightly and blooming with color. The tip was bent and pink. A wing feather. _Oh._

I opened the door.

I'd always seen those cartoons where the pillow is ripped apart. Feathers fly and dance around like a fluffy shower of white. Its gentle, as it floats around the ceiling fan and dances on the floor. The air conditioner pushes them around. Some are sticking to the carpet.

A wing rests on the floor.

 _Oh._

The door creaked loudly, the sharp noise causing the huddled form of my brother to jump. He was rotten at hiding. His hair stood out wildly from behind Yuki's headboard. He wasn't making a noise. He wasn't moving. Neither was I.

"Zero?" I tried. If he didn't answer, the door would stay closed.

"Stay back." It was barely a mumble, sharp and angry. More of a hiss that fell flat on the floor, right alongside the broken bird carcass laying by the window. My stomach twisted and I scratched the back of my head, the nerves catching up with me.

Who know the tablet rejection would start so soon.

Though, I didn't account for Cutter being on the menu. Yuki seemed to fit more of a dine-in snack then my bird. Why Zero was even in our room was beyond me. He seemed to like Cutter, if only from a distance. The erratic animal wasn't his tastes. Ironically it was the opposite it seemed. Right down to butcher-

I take a deep breathe.

"Put your nose in your armpit." I said, going to my side of the room where the waste bin was. It was a tiny plastic container, more so used for scraps of paper and occasionally homework I didn't want to do. It wasn't empty, which was sort of a blessing. I crumpled some up and crouched to the floor, beginning the process of removing pet from carpet.

Zero looked worse from this angle.

I thought Yuki was a carnivore in her habitat, it had nothing on the painted image of a huddled feral looking boy with glowing crimson eyes. Every hand movement I made was watched with apt attention. He was frozen, locked in place. Both his arms covered his nose, his long sleeves hiding most of his expression. The darkness couldn't hide the stains on his shirt.

Butchered? More like devoured. The dark humor in me wanted to joke about chicken wings. I wisely remained silent as I dumped Cutter into the trash. The blood would have to wait until the predator in the room was stable. I opened the window with a shrill noise that had Zero flinching.

"You should go to the bathroom." I tie the knot on the trash. It takes a lot of effort not to cringe at the smell. "You reek."

He doesn't answer, doesn't move.

I pause, gathered feathers in my fist tickling my palm. They're sticky and gross and I don't think dinner is happening anytime soon. I left the door open.

Yuki is there.


	8. Vampire Arc: Tutorial

.

.

My siblings are strange.

I acknowledge this while watching Yuki stare blankly at the Mess that once was her favorite creature. Her expression was entirely closed off, her eyes dancing with confusion, fear, anger. I almost wanted to turn to Zero and congratulate him. She surely learned that from him.

"Suna?" Her voice is soft and completely terrified. "What- What's going on?"

Against my will, I glance in Zero's direction. She's stepping into the room before I'm forming words.

"An accident." I sum up. In a small part of the situation it could be the truth. To look at it from where Yuki's standing, her brother just ate the bird and her sister is the morgue. I hide the trash bag behind me anyway. She knows what's inside it.

"Zero?" She's peaking around the headboard, her hair curtaining off her expression from me. From the way Zero is hiding in his arms, it wasn't a good one. "Zero, why is there blood . . . Zero? What's happened?"

"Yuki." My mouth fumbles for words. She straightens, turning her head to look at me. I marvel at the grace of it for a moment, even when she's face to face with those eyes. Even when she puts her back to those fangs. "He needs space."

"Go away." His voice is weak. Everything about him is breaking. His worst fears are rising up.

Yuki doesn't move, her posture screaming with tension. The entire situation almost called for fatherly intervention. It'd probably be a lot easier to explain with dad anyway. My feet stayed rooted in spot. A lone feather danced from the ceiling to the floor.

"Zero?" Yuki's voice was all but a whisper yet a jarring shout at the same time. "Are you a vampire? Did . . . Did you . . ."

Zero sobs.

It isn't quite crying. It's a horrid, body shaking, choked noise that worms its way out as whimpers that can't make it passed his lips. His chest heaves behind his knees, his arms dropping to the ground with dripping defeat. His eyes are normal and they scream pain.

"I was changed." His voice doesn't come out right, cracked and broken and barely made out passed the sniffles. "By that- that night I was- I hate- it hurt-"

Yuki hugs him.

It's not graceful and definitely not comfortable. Zero fights her for a second, struggling in her arms. He gives up when all it seems she's gonna do is burrow into his side. He buries his head into her chest, hands fisting into her yellow t-shirt with desperate abandon. She murmurs something, something that snaps him as every will to fight this drains out of him. Yuki holds him through it.

I approach, eyeing the lines between human and vampire warily.

It's odd. Overwhelming, but in a nice way. Yuki's gaze is wet with tears. Her own fears are catching up with her as a shuttering sob joins Zero's. Helplessly, I pat their heads, drawing the two in for the World's Worst Hug. Zero is sticky and gross and Yuki's shirt is covered in what's left of Cutter. My hands feel clammy and wet but there's hardly anything I can do when Yuki's grasping them like iron.

It's a mess. But Zero is a vampire and Yuki is going to be a Problem and I've got both in my reach sobbing into each other's arms.

It was going to be okay.

"Kids?" Dad's voice is light years away. "The food is getting cold!"

The crying dies away. Zero isn't moving, not even if we had a stretcher. His head claimed Yuki's lap as his fort far before dad reminded us of reality. Yuki didn't seem to want to move either, slumping tiredly against her headboard with a look of hopeless loss. I stand up.

"Suna?" Her voice sounds not that far off from a strained gurgle.

"I'll tell him." I attempt to recover where I dropped my trash bag. Her hand doesn't let go and I flop in the air for a second. "Yuki, it stinks."

She's pouting. She's honest to god pouting in front of me, covered in blood. I frown, flexing my fingers to remind her of the grime on them. She grimaces but doesn't relent, eyes pleading me. I almost feel childish enough to stuff my hand in her face. Cutter doesn't deserve that though, so I point to the trash bag.

"We can't leave him." I glance down at Zero. He doesn't even look like he's breathing. "Stay here. I'll get dad."

Yuki's face scrunches in that painful way when a situation gets out of hand. She likes being the band aid and hurts when it doesn't stop the bleeding. She lets go. I'm out of the room before she's said okay. Though it's almost an impressive six feet I walk before dad is at the top of the stairs, eyes wide behind his glasses as he takes me in.

"Suna?" He's crouching in front of me, palming my hands forward to see the damage. It's had time to dry now, the stained red and pink looking flaky and gruesome in the light. There's feathers everywhere. "What happened? Where's Yuki and Zero?"

"Cutter had an accident." I murmur, aware of the eavesdroppers around the corner. "Zero's a vampire."

Dad blinks. His expression twists from surprise to solemn acceptance. He knew from the very beginning after all. Very carefully, he lifts my arms back to me. Something about the weight in his gaze has me standing taller. If anyone knew anything about vampires, this was the man.

"Go fetch some towels Suna." He ruffles my hair, smile strained. "I'll go check on them."

"I'll start a bath." I glance towards our room. "For Zero."

"Good girl."

Dinner was forgotten. Zero was luckily of a stable mind to take a bath by himself. I grudgingly went last in the long list of bathing, enduring the cold water while dad cleaned up the improvised buffet in our room. Heading down to the living room felt ordinary. Zero, bundled tightly in sweaters and blankets sat cocooned on the farthest side of the couch. Yuki sat on the opposite end with her kitten pajamas. Both of them looked too pale and solemn for the ugly green couch.

I contemplated the center seat. Sandwiched between vampires seemed like a poor decision.

I sat anyway.

"Alright." Dad entered, pushing up his glasses in a way that meant business. It was sort of intimidating, with his sleeves pulled back. He wore such baggy clothes it was hard to see the hunter muscles he had. His biceps could pick all three of us up no issue. He didn't sit down, instead stood in front of the couch, blocking off any escape attempt. Probably because of Zero. Though giving him the window seat wasn't a good idea either.

"Girls," Dad starts off delicately, "I want you to remember what happened tonight, for Zero's sake."

Yuki leans back into the couch heavily, everything about the movement screaming exhaustion, "What do you mean?"

Dad smile is strained, "I'm sure you two are now . . . very aware of what Zero is. Because Zero was changed by a pureblood vampire, he's an incomplete vampire."

Zero bristled. I tried my best not to grimace at dad's lack of tact. Yuki was far more obvious with a huff of frustration, "I get that. But why . . . why Cutter? You knew, didn't you headmaster? So why . . . ?"

"Ah." Dad took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, "Unfortunately, there's a rare type of vampire that rejects the blood tablets. You know what those are Yuki?"

"Yeah, I've seen Kaname-senpai . . . You mean Zero has-?" She stopped herself. Zero leaned forward on the couch, some of blankets falling away to reveal his scrawny shoulders. His hair hung limply in his face, but nothing could hide the glower he was sending her way. It was Yuki's turn to bristle.

I butted in before things got uglier than the couch, "So he just got thirsty?"

Dad blinked in surprise, "Right. For him, he needs a direct source of blood. Tablets won't cut it in this situation."

Zero curled up with a rumbling snarl, "Stop talking like I'm not here. I'm not crazy."

"You _ate_ Cutter!" Yuki fired back, looking seconds from rising off the couch and thrashing him. I hung my head in exasperation while dad waved his hands pleadingly. Zero's eyes grew wide behind his bangs. Killing Cutter was sitting heavier than I thought.

"Kids, let's not-"

"But headmaster-"

"Just shut up!" Zero stumbled out of his cocoon. He teetered and almost crashed into the coffee table, but sheer stubbornness kept him grounded. He jabbed a finger at Yuki, "You! Stay out of this. This isn't any of your damn business!"

"You made it my business!" Yuki stood too, hair fanning around her like a wrathful tsunami. I honestly felt the pressure increase just from the tension. Dad floundered between them, probably not predicting this happening for years to come.

Zero's lip curled, "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Have you even tried?" Yuki put her fists on her hips, her eyes alone granting her an intimidating posture, "The headmaster said it himself. You only need someone's blood-"

" _I'm not drinking someone's blood!"_ Zero nearly yelled across the room. His body shook with each breath and his eyes flashed red. Dad placed a hand on his shoulder, not forcefully, but for emotional support. He looked two seconds from falling over.

Yuki was quiet, expression slack with grief. Any fight drained out of her, recent events still sitting heavily in her heart. Dad kept glancing at the two, seeming to wait out the fire. Since everyone had legs they liked to show off, I stood too.

"Dad," I tilt my head meaningfully in Zero's direction, "What about blood bags?"

Dad sighed, shoulders dropping with the action, "Thank you, Suna. But that's already been discussed. Any hospital would be too suspicious of regular blood withdrawals."

Zero shrugged off the headmaster's hand, trudging back to his corner with the biggest huff. His head disappeared under the blankets. He was a lost cause in this debate. Dad guessed so as well and faced Yuki and I.

"You two should be aware, for both yours and Zero's sake." He turned to us with eyes that meant trouble if we disobeyed. I felt my spine straighten under his gaze. "Zero's condition will deteriorate because he's a human that's been changed into a vampire. I'm going to be placing rules to best keep everyone safe, understand?"

"Yes." We answered, Yuki more grudgingly.

The rules were about as generic as can be imagined. Keep cuts clean and sterilized. Dad would handle any raw meat we got from the store and make sure it was vacuum sealed. Communication was key in almost everything involving this situation. It made Zero's face twist like a pretzel, but Yuki was almost too happy to tattle anytime his eyes flashed red. Showers couldn't be too hot to increase our blood pressure, so lukewarm and unsatisfying would have to do.

"What?" Yuki looked aghast.

"Sorry Yuki." Dad smiled. "No more pets."


	9. Vampire Arc: Deception Check

.

.

Routine would be nice.

Living under a roof with two vampires and a vampire hunter changes that a bit. Not to mention how aware of one particular vampire everyone was. Yuki. I'm talking about Yuki and her grievous habit of taking something simple and throwing it up into the sky with an ostentatious explosion.

It starts with Kaname.

Two days after the Dinner of Lost Chicken Wings, dad was getting ready to leave with Zero to the association. He'd be getting his tattoo, so no hunter walking by wouldn't blast his head off. Yuki wasn't happy in the slightest about this, especially with how passive Zero seemed about the whole ordeal. Weary acceptance.

"They're looking down on you." She said.

Zero side eyed her from over his jacket, "All vampires should be looked down on."

"Now, now." Dad roughly patted Zero's head, receiving a hiss and a swat in return. Dad looked weird in his trench coat, but it was green so it was still ugly. "This is for Zero's safety, Yuki. Without it, hunters will consider Zero a feral. Besides, the tattoo is super cool! It might even make you more approachable, Zero!"

Zero was already walking out the door. Dad wailed, "Ah, hold up!"

Yuki crossed her arms, eyeing the doorway worriedly, "Um, will he really be okay?"

Dad sobered up, pushing up his glasses with a stressful sigh. I could only imagine how long they'll be at the association, fighting for not only Zero's rights but his hunter license. Which he'll get, under the circumstance that he remain in dad's care.

"He'll be fine." Dad lied behind his smile. "You girls stay inside, alright? There's some leftover kimchi in the fridge. Call me if you need anything."

"Get home soon." I wished. Yuki waved as the door closed.

There was a stretch of silence between us. The door remained closed. The house was eerily quiet. It felt strange without hearing the calls of Cutter every once in a while. I had homework to do, but from the way Yuki was staring at the door, I was going to remain by her side.

"You're not going to follow them." I said.

Yuki pursed her lips, turned her head to look pleadingly at me. I deadpanned, "You'll get in trouble."

"But Zero . . . "She shifted anxiously, "What if something happens?"

"Dad is there." I reminded.

Her expression soured, "He said he was a hunter though. He can't do anything to stop them, right?"

"Retired hunter." I corrected. "Dad runs the school now. He doesn't like hunting vampires."

She softened at that. The only one who would stand by dad till the end with pacifism would be Yuki. Not even Kaname would go that far, though he comes a close second. Like brother, like sister.

"Okay." She relented, swinging an arm around to cage me in a half assed hug. I surrendered to being squished. Yuki was clingy when she was sad. "Let's go get some food, I'm starved."

Halfway through picking out food through frozen mason jars, the doorbell rang. Yuki, frustrated with just about everything tonight, popped her head up with a shining grin. Only a Kaname visit could spark a mood change like that. She was already racing to the door. I stayed eating, deciding to give them some time. His visits were becoming less frequent. It almost entirely had to do with the fight of legal guardianship. Kaname wanted less parents then Zero did.

"We were just finishing eating some kimchi, do you want some?" Yuki practically dragged Kaname into the kitchen, looking starry eyed and determined. Kaname seemed all too happy to be dragged, his face gentle beneath the stress in his eyes. He was craving Yuki time like no other.

I held out a jar. He took it, holding it carefully in his hands with no intention of opening it. Yuki didn't seem to mind, sitting back in her spot and scooting closer to his chair.

"Headmaster went out with Zero, you just missed them." She was regaling. "Kaname-senpai, how was your day?"

"It's been fine." He lied, smiling at her like his words didn't hold a candle to hers, "I'm sorry I haven't visited much, Yuki. I've been busy with meetings."

"It's always meetings." She muttered, glancing away for a second before returning full throttle, "Actually, that's fine! No worries, Kaname-senpai! I'll wait patiently for you!"

"Uh, thank you." He patted her head, probably more to shield his eyes from her radiance. "I'm glad you've been well, Yuki."

Predictably, her smile toppled. Kaname noticed. I leapt in with the saving grace of someone with food in their mouth.

"Cutter passed away." I said.

Kaname blinked at me. Yuki looked everything from worried to grieving. It was probably alarming, not to mention Cutter still had many years of his lifespan left. It couldn't be avoided, hiding Zero's decent into madness from Kaname. But if Yuki wanted it that way, I couldn't very well stop that.

It was still my bird though, so I continued.

"He got into some gum I had. It happened a few days ago."

"I see." Kaname leaned over to pat Yuki's head. She brightened a little at that, but Cutter was still her favorite. Losing your first pet wasn't fun. "I'm sorry that happened, you two. I'm sure Cutter appreciated how well you cared for him."

He knew the way to her heart, from the way Yuki was starting to smile. I hid my own grin behind my jar, taking another bite. Mission success?

"You're taking it very well Suna." Kaname pointed out, subtly putting his own jar in his jacket pocket. He probably wasn't going to eat it if it smelled like Yuki.

I paused. For a moment, I thought about Cutter's corpse on the ground, splattered all over the carpet. Kimchi didn't taste so good suddenly.

"It was my own fault." It didn't feel like lying. "I don't know how to feel about it."

Kaname smiled apologetically, "Ah, I'm sorry. I pried when I shouldn't have."

"It's fine." I said. "Yuki's been taking it worse."

Yuki tensed, but didn't do much other than smile weakly at her concerned brother. He decided against asking and merely settled with lacing his fingers through hers. She looked over the moon. Mission success.

Until Yuki started to run her mouth.

"Actually, Kaname-senpai . . . " She poked her jar, "I was wondering . . . about vampires."

Kaname leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, "You can ask anything Yuki. It's good to be knowledgeable about our race."

"Ah." She fiddled with the ends of her hair. "So, Kaname-senpai is a pureblood? What about the others?"

I stared at her. She was crafty. Kaname seemed almost oblivious as he ran through the different types of vampires, even Level E. Yuki let herself show far too much interest in that one.

"End?" She echoed, "They just . . . die?"

"They lose their minds." I corrected, watching Kaname. "Right? The bloodlust becomes too much."

"Yes." Kaname met my gaze for a moment, and seemed to understand something. I glanced away, deciding March 3rd is a terrible holiday. Kaname now knew that too.

"Is there any way to cure that?" Yuki asked desperately. "That can't just be it for them."

Kaname opened his mouth, but stopped short. Something flickered in his expression before he looked hard at Yuki, "There's no way to save a Level E, Yuki. Banish the thought from your mind."

"But-" She stopped. She was looking at me. I must have been making a face, because she dropped it immediately. "Okay. It's just sad."

"You're still upset." He softened, drawing her in for a hug. "Everything will be fine, Yuki."

Out of all the lies today, that one had to be the cruelest.

Kaname left shortly after, probably piecing together everything as he did. I sincerely doubt either of us could have hidden it from him in the long run. Yuki looked soundly defeated, slumping against the front door. I patted her back as moral support. She wrapped me in her arms, dragging me down to the ground with her. It left us in the awkward position of me almost laying sideways and Yuki with her head buried in my shoulder.

"What do we do?" She mumbled. "Suna, what do we do?"

I didn't know what to say to that, so I carded my hands through her hair, filling the time with petting. She relaxed at the caresses, the weight of the last two days rolling off her.

"Suna," She breathed, "We have to protect Zero."

"He knows how to shoot a gun." I reminded her. Mostly because he'd end up pointing it at her many, many times. She shook her head, nearly throwing me to the side with the force of it.

"No." She said. "Can you promise me you'll help me? We've got to look after him."

 _What can a couple of kids do to defend him from the senate?_ I kept my mouth shut. Because Yuki would start self-defense soon and Zero would start taking lessons from dad. The night class was mobilizing and somewhere far away, a coffin drips with blood. I knew this. I was very aware of what was going to happen.

"He won't like it." I said.

"It's okay." She lifted her head to give me a watery smile. "We'll do it together."


	10. Vampire Arc: March 3rd

.

.

Zero stopped avoiding me the next day.

It happened on the walk home.

I had friends, loosely. I walked home with two classmates every day, mostly to keep up appearances that I care about what cartoon is better and why this teenage celebrity is the best. Mao and Kanon were a very simple, studious pair who included me in their activities because they liked my hair clips. I usually saddled along with their shenanigans, if only to stave off boredom. It was surreal to be thinking about man eating vampires while listening to which superhero is better. Except today was different.

"I don't like him that much." One of them was saying, voice far away as I watched cars pass by.

The other one said, "Yeah, he's an annoying character. I just wish . . . hey."

I stop short not to run into them. Both are looking down an alleyway curiously, Mao stepping a little closer to see. It wasn't really dark down there, but there seemed to be a dog nosing behind the dumpster. Both girls predictably fell apart.

"Do you see it? Does it have tags?"

"Maybe we should catch it!"

"Suna, do you know if there's been a missing dog recently?"

I stared at the creature. For a moment, it moved itself a bit, repositioning itself over something. Kanon already had her phone out, dialing into it.

"We really shouldn't." Mao became the voice of reason, though she still seemed worried. "We'll get in trouble if we don't get home."

"What the disciplinary committee won't know won't hurt em." Kanon fired back, "Besides, you're just gonna leave a poor dog here?"

"Well-"

"That's not a dog." I said.

The girls looked at me. My eyes were glued to the alleyway, something cold washing down my back. I got the keen sense of knowing whatever was down there knew exactly where we were. Especially with the red eyes.

"It has shoes."

Both girls flinched, backing away from the alleyway. It was hard to look away from the huddled creature, the huge baggy clothes, and the absolute certainty whatever it was protecting wasn't alive anymore. I opened my mouth. Closed it. Mao was already running.

"C'mon, c'mon!" She cried. Kanon wasn't moving either, eyes wide. I wondered if these girls had ever seen a vampire before. This town was filled with vampire hunter families, it wouldn't be a stretch to think maybe a parent of theirs is a hunter. They're still in the dark.

And-

It's coming towards us. Fast.

I'm pushing Kanon forward without much more prompting, feeling something sharp brush through my hair. Kanon is screaming. Mao is gone. The attacker is a Level E.

It's a kid.

Not as young as us, but barely old enough to surpass Zero in height. The creature was hunching behind long, long mangy black hair. It's clothes were rumpled, torn, bloodied. It was dripping something brown onto the pavement. Behind me from across the street, I could hear raised voices.

"You're an idiot." I told the creature.

It laughed.

I don't see it move. It appears, like a frame was cut out of reality and it was in front of me, running headfirst. My arm is up in front of my face, my other going for a wild punch. It hits, but so do they. My jacket takes most of the damage, but its teeth are daggers and piece threw clothe and flesh. Its clamped on my forearm like a desperate animal. I punch it again.

It scrambles away. It's not the punch that does it, despite my knuckles aching. It's coughing, hacking, and whimpering into the ground. My arm screams like fire. I don't move.

The voice that comes from the vampire is hoarse, grating, and sounds like its yelling down a tunnel. There's blood in its mouth that muffles its words, but the single biting word comes across clear.

"Disgusting." It snarls.

I blink, and the creature is gone, the only remains being a red stain leading up the side of the alley.

 _. . . Okay._

My arm hurts. After shrugging off my jacket, the damage isn't as bad as thought. There's a ring of teeth marks on the arm, bleeding sluggishly. But it's nothing worse than a dog bite. Though, very clearly a human bite.

"Little girl!" I look behind me to two approaching adults. Mao was hovering behind them, looking green. I didn't doubt Kanon had already run home. "What happened?! You're hurt, did someone-"

"Sorry." I smiled. "It was actually a dog."

One of them patted my head, "Oh, you were very brave then. Are your parents near?"

"I'm on my way home. I'll be fine, my dad is waiting for me."

"I see. Hurry up then, that looks painful."

Mao didn't say goodbye. She stared me down as we passed each other, eyes blown wide and mouth open to say something. She didn't speak. I had a vague idea her memories would be wiped. It was a good possibility.

Getting home was another weird matter altogether. I was aware of breaking rule number one, so I'd thrown my jacket into a dumpster on the way home and used my scarf as an improvised bandage. The stinging was making my arm numb. The biting wind only made my face itchy.

"Very brave?" I echoed, staring at my front door warily. "I guess."

I barely had the door open before a presence at the top of the foyer made itself known. I hadn't a doubt he'd been standing there since I'd started down the street. Zero had a crazy sense when it comes to scents, especially when it came to blood. I paused.

His eyes were normal. I closed the door.

"I'm home." I greeted softly.

He didn't move, eyes trained on me with an intensity that'd never been there before. He was in his school uniform, the black jacket unbuttoned and revealing the loose white shirt underneath. He looked a little weird with just his socks on. I wondered if he just got home. That meant Yuki was here too.

"I got hurt by a weird animal on the way here." I decided explaining the scent was better than pretending it wasn't there. I held up my arm a bit for evidence. "It ran away after I punched it."

The bruises on my knuckles supported that. Honestly, it was weird he was hovering. Zero liked to take lies despite knowing they were lies. He didn't like doing anything about it.

He still hadn't moved.

"Suna." I can't tell any emotion in his voice, "What happened?"

Ah.

I smiled helplessly, "Nothing gets passed you, huh?"

He narrowed his eyes. Staling probably wasn't a good idea when he was starting to get pissed. I watched him and carefully unwound my scarf. It felt sticky and gross. It took a bit of tugging to get it off the wound and I winced at the sight. It might have been better without the scarf, but whatever. It was oozing puss and turning yellow. I dearly hoped that creature wasn't carrying a disease.

"I got bit by a vampire." I said. "The punching wasn't a lie. It was a kid, so-"

He'd made three large strides over to me before I could finish. His preteen height towered over mine, he had to bend down slightly to reach me. His hands moved with careful slowness, taking my arm and studying the bite. I didn't say a word. The expression on his face spoke volumes of what he thought of the wound.

"Aren't you afraid?" His voice was low, an octave of something dark in his voice telling me exactly what he was feeling.

"A little." I admitted. "I was worried it'd hurt someone."

"Worry about yourself." He said, taking my hand in his and tugging me up the stairs. The whole situation had me tilting my head. Of anyone I expected to get injured by a vampire, it was Yuki. It was kind of funny. Zero took me into the bathroom, abandoning me by the sink to dig in the cabinet. He pulled out the two medical kits dad had bought. Well, he'd bought one. The pink and glittery one was for Yuki because she liked how it looked.

"Put your arm under the faucet." Zero instructed, voice but a whisper. I heard faint singing from the kitchen. Yuki was making dinner. Dad wasn't home. I put my arm under the faucet.

"Ouch." I said, though it came out as a choked yelp. Zero was already dabbing at it with a washcloth, his sleeves rolled up. He dried it off and applied disinfectant with practiced ease. I wondered if hunter training got Ichiru hurt often. His hands were experienced.

"Thank you." I said around the building tears.

He finished wrapping the gauze around my arm, eyes not leaving the pale white of the bandage. "Why did you lie?"

"Why do you hate vampires?" I fired back.

He glared at me. I glared back. He flicked me in the face, his expression changing to annoyed. It was something wonderful to see instead of blank emotion. That and the action was surprisingly playful.

"I'm not mad at you." I told him, rubbing my forehead. "For Cutter."

He made his way to the door, not saying a word. I watched him go, a difficult puzzle but a fun one. He stopped as he gripped the doorknob. We heard Yuki's voice call for dinner.

"Suna." He turned, his bangs hiding most of his expression from me. He looked haunted, like a million words were in his head and he couldn't find the right ones. He sighed, body sagging just a little with the weight of his own thoughts.

"Don't be stupid." He said and closed the door.


	11. Vampire Arc: Redacted

.

.

It was the first Zero Defense Squad meeting.

Yuki was incredibly thrilled I'd shown up, even if it was in our room. She'd probably be thrilled about anything while on two cans of soda and a stack of cookies waiting for her on the desk. She was riding a sugar high like a champ. I quietly sipped a glass of milk and contemplated Cutter's cage. I'd have to throw it out soon.

"Alright team!" She had a small notepad in hand, a pen hovering over it excitedly. "Operation One Minus One is a go!"

I stopped myself from laughing. Yuki is amazing.

Zero started his hunter training today, something that was usually for mentor on student activities. Technically, he was resuming his training, but with dad this time. Yuki and I were stuck in the house since we weren't allowed near the shooting range yet. More myself then Yuki.

"Team," Yuki addressed me like I was multiplied by five, "Before we begin, it's with utmost importance that we keep from breaking the rules! Breaking the rules not only gets us in trouble, but could expose our mission to the civilians."

I had to bite my tongue. She honestly looked too funny in her kitten shirt, assuming _dad_ was a civilian. I hid my mouth behind my cup, showing I was extra super serious about this. No grinning.

Yuki continued while scribbling notes, "This mission is top secret, only between members here. Our entire operation could crumble at the slightest hint we're acting abnormal!"

 _So,_ I desperately chugged my drink to fight down the laugh, _we're fucked if Kaname shows up._

"Roger." I said.

Yuki nodded sagely, "Of course. Agent Sunshine, what's the status report on our victim?"

I cleared my throat, barely clinging to a straight face at this point, "He's been lucid ever since he got his tattoo a month ago. He's shown only a slight change in mood since then."

"Good or bad?" She clicked her pen a few times to emphasize the importance.

"Good." I broke out into a grin. Yuki was adorable. "Hunter training has lightened his mood a lot. He's a lot more approachable."

"I see, I see." She doodled something that looked suspiciously like a smiley face. "This works well for phase one of our plan."

"Phase one?"

She pointed her pen up at the ceiling and grinned devilishly, "We're going to take Zero out to town."

I stared at her, prompting for more. She crossed her arms and seemed to contemplate her notes for a second, turning it upside down a few times like she'd made a secret clue for herself.

"Okay." She nodded. "Here's the plan."

It was a crazy plan. A plan I really couldn't see working in the slightest, especially if Yuki was the coordinator. But she was psyched up and I couldn't say no to her even if I wanted to. The next morning found the four of us on our way to the hunter association. Zero was less then pleased.

"Do I really have to come?" He complained next to me. We were walking behind dad and Yuki, since the association wasn't far. Dad didn't like using the car unless he absolutely had to. It wasn't often.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Yuki complained back, sticking her tongue out at him. He gave no reaction other than looking away. He probably had an inkling she was butting into his business somehow, he just didn't connect the dots yet. I didn't doubt he would, but for now . . .

"Now, now." Dad smiled back at us worriedly. "Suna wanted to look at the records for her family. You should support your little sister."

Predictably, Zero spat, "You're not my family."

Yuki looked two seconds from strangling him. I sighed longingly for my bed. It was too early for this.

"Stop fighting." I said, only slightly surprised they complied. "You can head back if you really want to."

Zero didn't say a word. He kept walking. Yuki seemed like she was desperately trying to not make it obvious she was staring at him. I watched my own shoes as we strolled in silence the rest of the way.

This wasn't my first time at the association. I hadn't been back in years, but it was memorable by the big sloping building that was marked by symbols all along the brick fence. Huge, black iron gates barred the entrance from anyone except two somewhat stand in security men. They lazed beside the gate, leaning against the fence or pacing almost predatorily. Dad hardly had to smile and wave before they were opening the gates, Zero's presence be damned.

I doubt any hunter could stop dad.

There was a large garden that Yuki awed at, eyes sparkling at her first visit to the great building. Dad had to keep dragging her back by her hand so she didn't run off. Zero seemed content to just hover next to me, eyeing anything suspiciously.

The president greeted us at the door. She was a tall lady, fit into a kimono of lavish pink and blues. She was dolled up with heavy makeup and her hair was pulled back into a complex bun that must've taken at least half an hour to do. Her fan concealed most of her expression, but her eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Kaien, how wonderful." She bowed slightly, which dad returned. I couldn't see dads face from behind him, I can only imagine a customer service smile. "It's been too long, old friend."

"Likewise." Dad gestured to us, Yuki taking the initiative and bowing back to the tall lady. "These are my children. You've met Zero already, but these two lovely girls are my daughters. Yuki and Suna."

"How cute." She cooed, bending down slightly to look at Yuki. Yuki either didn't sense the strange vibes or had bigger things on her mind as she stuck her hand out with far too much energy at seven in the morning.

"It's nice to meet you!" They shook hands, Yuki smiling glamorously. I could particularly hear Zero bristling beside me. I prodded his hand to make sure he didn't say something stupid. It surprised me when he actually threaded his fingers through mine, forming a loose handhold.

 _He's nervous._ I stare at the president, wondering if Zero had picked up on the odd vibes as well. She was a dangerous person. The second best hunter, only bested by dad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She patted Yuki's head. "Please, come inside."

It was almost concerning the amount of attention our group drew in once we entered the lobby. The receptionist stared at us the entire time we passed. Though I imagined we looked like a circus. The president, a retired hunter, a vampire, and two strange children. It was hilarious.

"And you must be little Suna." The president didn't bend down to give me the same treatment, but regarded me from a distance over her fan. "Although it's rather late, please accept my condolences. We hunters pride ourselves on keeping the populace safe from threats, but we don't always succeed. Vampires slip through the cracks and target innocents. It's rather horrible."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just said, "Thank you."

The president's eyes slid over to Zero, who tensed up predictably. As if to mess with him, she didn't say a word, merely turning around and beckoning us to follow. Zero didn't make a sound around his curled lip. I tugged him along. Some of the hunters lounging at the tables were giving us looks.

"I'm glad you called in advance, Kaien." Our guide spoke as we ascended long winding stairs to the second level of the building. "Association records aren't my forte, I'm afraid. Logistics handles almost all cases behind the scenes. I cannot access them myself without an appointment."

"I understand." Dad laughed humorlessly. "I was offered the position once. I know a bit about the proceedings."

"Indeed." She hummed, taking us down a few hallways. "Though I was only expecting the one child today. As a single parent, I'll let this slide."

"One day you'll have kids too." Dad jested.

Zero and I shared a grimace. The idea of the woman procreating didn't bring a good taste to the mouth. We didn't have to sit on the mental image for long before the president stopped in front of two large doors framed with intricate symbols.

"It's lucky Kiryu-kun has been tamed." The president mused as she knocked on the door. Her words almost tripped Zero, whose glare intensified on her back. "I'm afraid the wards would have immobilized him now if he'd been let loose."

"Zero's not a pet." Yuki said, confusion and the tiniest of offense entering her tone.

The president smile behind her fan, "Oh, do forgive me. I'm just rambling."

And successfully pissing off Zero. A glance at dad showed how unamused he was at this situation. None the less, the door opened and the president walked inside with barely a backwards, "Come along now."

The archives weren't as glamorous as the interior of the association. The secretary at the front desk greeted us with a pointed look, two haggard assistants rummaging through papers behind her. A few rows of bookshelves proceeded into the center of the library. Beyond that was desks and chairs, all around a small twirled staircase that led up to a second floor. A chain closed it off.

"Shall I help you beyond here?" The president asked.

Dad smiled patiently, "It shouldn't be that hard to find in the commons. Thank you for your time."

"A pleasure." She sent a measured looked Zero's way, but he was already stooping around a bookshelf and out of sight. Yuki made a small exclamation over this, nearly forgetting to bow politely to the women before rushing after the vampire. I stayed with dad and watched as the President left, glancing between the closed door and the wary librarian.

"Commons?" I asked.

"It's where we'll find all files regarding civilian attacks." Dad's eyes stayed on the door for a moment longer, something severe in his gaze. "Your family had no hunter related background. Although . . . Katsuki is a very common name."

I smiled dryly. Dad patted my hair, messing up the hairpin he'd put in that morning, "It's alright. We have an hour here. That's plenty of time to find those records."

If only that was what we were actually searching for. I had no real intention of being here. I didn't want to look as much as Zero did when it came to family files. But Operation One Minus One was very specific.

Distract dad while Yuki investigates the Level E section.

"We should start." I said, making a turtles crawl over to the first bookshelf. I faintly heard Zero's voice on the other side of library. That wasn't going to go well if Yuki was being obvious. She was on her own though. My hands were full.

Dad wasn't wrong when he mentioned it'd be easy to find. _Juu Katsuki_ and _Marin Katsuki_ were only in their thirties when the tragedy occurred. The names didn't feel the least bit familiar. I was four when it happened anyway. It was odd to find my name with them. I felt like they were strangers.

"Suna Katsuki." I read aloud, drawing my dad's attention from the other table. The file itself is almost embarrassingly small. Three papers. Three people. If I had been Zero I would be throwing a cow.

"Good job." Dad praised, leaning over my shoulder with a cautious smile. It was odd for me to show interest in my family. I hadn't shown I cared since the incident. He's probably got heaps of plans for Zero and Yuki regarding their past. Not so much something as simple as reading over the obituaries. I skim over the contents, the heavy wording and droll recounting of events giving me a headache.

The sparse information is interesting. There's no real talk on the 'attacker'. Just a 'deranged vampire' that slaughtered Juu and Marin while Suna was asleep upstairs. Hunters tracking the vampire arrived on scene two hours later to discover the bodies and Suna-

I pause.

 _Suna Katsuki is_ [redacted] _and will be moved to_ [redacted] _according to protocol._

"Huh." I say aloud, finger moving to the sentence. Dad had been patient throughout it, but his eyes would sweep over the library from time to time. The absence of my siblings was making him wary. He read the sentence and patted my head, nearly messing up my bangs.

"Since you were adopted, they erased all information regarding your whereabouts." He smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, Suna. Cases following survivors usually end after they've left the scene."

It was a nice thought, if it didn't sound like a lie.

 _Why hide the information,_ I slowly close the file, _unless there was something important to hide._

Perhaps the most interesting part of the file is it made no mention if the vampire had been found or dealt with. Still at large?

 _Erased all information regarding your whereabouts._

"Okay." I said, keeping my hand from smacking the files away. "I'm done."

Something must have shown on my face because dad's smile waned. He opened his mouth but whatever words came out were lost as Yuki shuffled around a bookcase. She was doing her best to hide behind her hair, which did nothing to hide how bright red her face was. Her entire aura screamed embarrassment.

Zero had figured her out. Ouch.

It explained why he wasn't with her. The operation was compromised. But she had a book tucked underneath her arm. It wasn't entirely without success.

"Um." She looked up at dad, shifting her weight on her feet. "I found a book- that I wanna- maybe, uh- checkout."

"Oh?" Dad blinked in surprise. "Well, a lot of information can't be checked out of the archives, Yuki. What book is it?"

". . ." She looked away. "Vampire appetite."

I tried very hard not to laugh. Dad looked helpless, "Yuki . . ."

"I-I know!" She clutched the book like a shield. "But, I just want to help- and Zero isn't helping himself so I thought I could do _something-"_

"Is that what this trip was about?" Dad made a tired noise. "Yuki, please. Zero's condition is delicate and upsetting him-"

"Please." She bowed her head. "I just want to _do_ something."

Dad sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. I considered the file on the counter, a part of me already resigned to being permanently on the frontlines. Yuki's face was a tomato and dad might be deciding on grounding us from investigating further- for both ours and Zero's sake. I broke the silence.

"Can you teach us?" I chew the words over in my brain. "To hunt vampires."

Yuki made a noise of protest- hunting was the opposite of what she wanted. Dad seemed equally upset at the idea.

"Suna, that's not- it's good you're interested in knowing how to defend yourself-" He made a frustrated noise. "But, rest assured Zero is not a danger."

"I know." I imagine the only danger Zero posed was a headache. "But not all vampires are Zero."

I glanced at the file. Dad caught it, his face softening. Yuki looked up sharply with a sudden realization, her eyes darting between me and dad. Somewhere across the room, someone coughed. It was quiet.

"Alright." Dad patted my head, officially ruining my hair. "I have some books at home you two can read. I'll talk to Zero, but you two must be respectful of his condition."

"Zero's not sick." Yuki murmured, but with no real bite.

We made our way out of the commons, picking up a pissed off Zero by the door. He pointedly didn't make eye contact with Yuki, who seemed more downtrodden the longer this visit went on. A hunter outside the door stared us down as we walked by. The association was making it obvious we weren't one of them.

We left the building.


End file.
